1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical housings. More specifically, the present invention relates to swivel fixture hanger assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of swivel fixture hanger assemblies to hang heavy lighting fixtures and ceiling fans in buildings having high ceilings is well known. These types of assemblies are common in factories and warehouses where the lighting fixtures or fans are hung from a long shaft so that the lighting fixtures or fans are sufficiently close to the floor to be effective. The prior art swivel fixture hanger assemblies are usually constructed of an electrical conduit box covered by a single piece conduit box cover having a central dish shaped seat portion and opening wherein a swivel connector is seated. The swivel connector is rotateable within the seat portion and has a threaded fitting portion extending through the opening of the seat. An illustration of such a prior art assembly is shown in FIG. 8. A partial perforation of the central dish shaped seat portion is used to retain the swivel connector within the seat of the conduit box cover. A lighting fixture or fan is then connected to the connector via a shaft of predetermined length.
Installation of lighting fixtures or ceiling fans with this type of swivel fixture hanger assembly typically require two persons to install. One person typically holds the light fixture connected to a shaft that is in turn connected to the swivel connector having the conduit box cover loosely draped around the swivel connector. As the person holds the light fixture so that the mounting holes of the conduit box cover 35 are near the mounting holes in the conduit box, the second person matches up the mounting holes and secures the conduit box cover to the conduit box by screwing the two together. This process is time consuming and expensive because it requires the time and coordination of two persons. Accordingly, there is a need for a swivel fixture hanging assembly that can be installed by one person, saving time and money.
There are several prior art United States Patents issued disclosing several different types of conduit boxes and conduit box covers. The following United States Patents were uncovered in a search of prior art United States Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,043 issued to Seymour discloses an adjustable outlet box assembly and method of application including an outlet box assembly with a box cover assembly mounted thereon and having a laterally extended receptacle box member to which is attached a variable depth ring assembly. This piece of prior art shows a single piece conduit box cover having additional structure for varying the depth of an outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,147 issued to Deschamps et al. discloses an outlet box for mounting a fixture, such as a fan or a light, from a ceiling. Adjustable hanger screw mountings permit the mounting of a wide variety of fixtures to the box. Adjustability is attained by attaching the hanger screw mountings to the ends of a mounting arm which is pivotally connected to a top plate of the outlet box. This piece of prior art discloses the idea of a pivotally moveable arm in connection with a conduit box. However, this piece of prior art does not apply the use of a pivotally moveable arm to a conduit box cover that is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,973 issued to Jorgensen discloses a knockout arrangement for an electrical junction box. FIG. 6 of this piece of prior art shows a single piece conduit box cover to be used with a conduit box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,223 issued to Kerr, Jr. discloses an electrical box for a ceiling fan support capable of supporting a relatively heavy load from the underside of a joist/beam at an installation site. FIGS. 3, 9, 10 and 15 show the use of a swivel fixture connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,331 issued to Reiker discloses an electrical device mounting assembly including a box having a top wall and a side wall extending downwardly therefrom for defining a junction box cavity therein. An adhesive, such as a piece of double-sided tape, may be provided on the top wall of the junction box. The adhesive assists in the installation of the junction box by adhering the junction box to a support surface for a sufficiently long period of time so that the user may have both hands free for holding fasteners and attaching the fasteners to the support and, thus, supporting the junction box. This piece of prior art teaches the use of adhesive to temporarily hold electrical conduit assemblies, allowing installers to permanently secure a electrical conduit assembly with both hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,671 issued to Gretz discloses a ceiling mounting assembly for holding electrical devices in place on a joist that includes an electrical box having a base of three planar surfaces, each planar surface at a different depth, a first fastener device for temporarily securing the electrical box in place, a ceiling medallion for covering the electrical box, a second fastener device for temporarily securing the ceiling medallion to the electrical box, and a fixation device for securely fastening the electriccal box and the ceiling bezel to the joist. This piece of prior art shows a single piece conduit box cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,778 issued to Davidson discloses a family of covers having identical indented base regions for receiving a plurality of diverse alarm indicating and/or condition-sensing modules thereon. The alarm indicating modules each have a common xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d for being snugly received into the indented base region of each cover. This piece of prior art shows several different types of conduit box covers of one piece construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,475 issued to Jorgensen discloses an electrical box for mounting a ceiling fan or a light fixture in which the electrical box is the sole support for the fan or fixture. A cover can be mounted directly to the electrical box. The cover can be the attaching element between the electrical box and the fan or fixture. This piece of prior art shows a conduit box cover of single piece construction in FIG. 6.
To solve some of the problems associated with the prior art, an improved swivel fixture hanger assembly is provided.
An object of the claimed invention is to provide a swivel fixture hanger assembly that allows the installation of a lighting fixture or fan using a swivel fixture by one person.
Another object of the claimed invention is to provide a bifurcated conduit box cover connected to a conduit box allowing an installer to pivot a moveable cover portion to gain access to the interior of the conduit box.
The claimed invention comprises a swivel fixture hanger assembly having a conduit box, a conduit box cover, and a swivel connector. The conduit box cover has a stationary cover section and a moveable cover section shaped to mate with the stationary cover section.
The conduit box cover provides a seat for a swivel connector wherein the stationary cover section and the moveable cover section co-act to define a central opening. A rigid strap pivotally connected to the stationary cover section and fixedly connected to the moveable cover section pivots the moveable cover section into and out of engagement with the stationary cover section. The stationary cover section has a cutaway portion adjacent the pivot point of the rigid member allowing the moveable cover section to pivot into and out of engagement with the stationary cover section A fastener fastens a second end of the rigid strap to the stationary cover section when the moveable cover section is engaged with the stationary cover section.
The swivel connector has a seatable swivel portion shaped to engage the seat of the conduit box cover and a connector portion extending through the central opening of the cover having a set of male threads within a cavity.
A further embodiment of the claimed invention provides a two part conduit box cover for ball and socket type connector assemblies that is bifurcated into a moveable cover section as a second part and a stationary cover section as a first part. The stationary first part has more than half of the socket portion of the ball and socket type connection enabling a ball type connector assembly to hang unassisted within the stationary first part during installation of the ball and socket type connection. The moveable second part has less than half of the socket portion of the ball and socket type connection and is pivotally connected directly to the stationary first part about a pivot point of the stationary first part. The moveable second part is pivotable into and out of engagement with the stationary first part so that a ball type connector assembly can be place within the stationary first part when the moveable second part is pivoted out of engagement with the stationary first part. The moveable second part can then be pivoted into engagement with the stationary first part, fully capturing the ball type connector assembly within the bifurcated conduit box cover.